Mesa
Mesa is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Cheeseria To Go!. She's a fan-made customer selected by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019, created by DownTime. Appearance Mesa has long curly black hair, black eye shadow, and thin eyebrows. She wears a small golden orange hat with a red bow, a black and red collared shirt with golden orange buttons and black diamonds with a golden orange necklace. She also wears a red Bavarian vest with golden orange buttons and pockets, a black long skirt with a flame pattern of golden orange and red, and golden orange shoes with red laces, black sole, and a red star. She also wears golden orange studded bracelets with black accents. Styles Style B She wears a black hat with an orange flame pattern on the bottom and a red rim, a red shirt with a black collar, orange sleeves, and a black line with orange buttons. She also wears a black sleeveless jacket, orange pencil skirt, and black shoes with orange lines, a red star, and red laces. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019 On her way to winning the seventh Customerpalooza, Mesa received more votes than: *Lily in Round 1 of the Coco Coolada Division (4,147-3,082) *Ode in the Coco Coolada Division Semi-Finals (3,024-2,153) *Maurice in the Coco Coolada Division Finals (2,952-1,837) *Honeymoon in the Final Four (2,938-2,622) *Winston in the Grand Finals (2,406-1,729) Orders Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Multigrain Bread with Marble Colby Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Bacon *Tomato *Shredded Lettuce * Fries: ** French Fries ** Cheddar Topping ** Ranch Holiday (Summer Luau) * Hawaiian Roll with Marble Colby Cheese *Regular Grill * Sliced Turkey * Bacon * Pineapple * Calypso Sauce * Shredded Lettuce * Fries: ** French Fries ** Cheddar Topping ** Calypso Sauce Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Red Velvet Crust * Peanut Butter Fluff * Pecan Filling * Pecan Filling * Pecan Filling * Streussel Topping * Cherry Syrup (All Over) * 8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) * 1 Cherry (Center) Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Red Velvet Crust * Dual Licorice Filling * Pecan Filling * Pecan Filling * Pecan Filling * Streussel Topping * Hot Rods Syrup (All Over) * 8 Sweetish Fishes (Inner Ring) * 1 Cherry (Center) Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Bakeria To Go!: Rank 43 Unlockables * In Papa's Bakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Sweetish Fish. Stickers Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to earn this outfit: Order Tickets Mesa Order Summer Luau.png|Mesa's Cheeseria To Go! order during Summer Luau 00FFF41E-F197-4DF0-975E-A8F7386C215D.jpeg|Mesa’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 6B1EDAD8-A7A0-4248-95FC-9DF12DA46F4D.jpeg|Mesa's Bakeria To Go! order during Sugarplex Film Fest 34C68B9B-FFAF-4F5E-9E5A-860DBD07B9B6.jpeg|Mesa's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Mesa wins 01.gif Mesa_name.jpg Mesa Winner Icon.JPG|Mesa on the KCP Icon Mesa in the Parade.png|Mesa appearing in the parade in Papa's Cheeseria to Go! Mesa as Customer.png Mesa Finger Point.png|Mesa is not pleased in Cheeseria. Styleb.png|Mesa's Style B 972A0DCB-075E-4A73-AE2A-DE2D1C86538A.png|Mesa Unlocked B0EE444C-7CC9-439C-9CB9-652D9CB559B9.png B2A3BC74-756F-4952-8820-D6FE578123C7.png|Perfect with Mesa Jojo and Mesa.png perfect64.jpg|A perfect Pineapple Upside Down for Mesa! perfect77.jpg B5F01022-D7CD-4E4C-8536-71B55700470D.png 5E7CFBAA-4CFD-466C-A182-A71D55357182.png 739BDFAC-F1A6-42E5-82AB-7011BB298357.png 25AC1DB6-577F-43E7-8683-5F0C45FD48E6.png 185ED839-E3F3-4371-8712-6F60199ED993.png 9F063155-2B73-4457-A48F-CB9A2555B48E.png Fan Art Flipline mesa by diddyredvelvet ddgcvd1-pre.jpg|By DiddyVelvet. mesa_by_abalao_ddgdi04.png|Made by Almei FF23226A-2341-46A7-AAD9-DDD7D8B6A13D.jpeg 20BF9C9E-0018-41C4-82B6-76DEFF0BFB79.jpeg|Prudence being helped up by Cooper, her best friend. Sasha and her younger sister Mesa and Sue bullying her (by BenAndHollysLittleUser). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:M Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters